gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Kawashima
Momo Kawashima '(河嶋 桃 Kawashima Momo) is the loader (originally both loader and gunner) of the Turtle Team and one of the three secondary protagonists of ''Girls und Panzer. Profile Momo is a third year student from Ooarai Girls High School. She's also the PR manager of her school's student council. She started as the gunner and loader of Turtle Team, and when its '''Panzer 38(t) was converted into a Hetzer she took her definitive position of loader. Appearance Momo is a girl with short black hair and a pair of black eyes. She wears a single eyeglass. Personality At the beginning, Momo appears to have a very cool and strict personality, barely showing any emotions. However, during the first few Sensha-dō matches, she became very aggressive, sometimes panicky, even to the point of becoming hysterical, which contributed to a notoriously poor aiming record of precisely no confirmed hits, prior to Anzu taking over (although only late, in the Pravda match). Even when training and when drafting tactics for their matches she displayed very violent outbursts (as when Miho questioned her strategy's effectiveness) and a constant determination to avoid defeat at any cost. The reason for her aggressiveness and quick temper was revealed during Ooarai's match against Pravda, snapping back at Miho (who had just suggested that surrender might be acceptable) that the school would be closed if the Ooarai Sensha-dō team does not win the national championships; since she does care a lot about the school, her desire to save it by winning no matter what had likely brought her to be so vehement. This is also supported by the fact that, after their victory in the Finals, she tried to thank Miho but instead broke down in tears from relief. She also possesses a softer and kinder side (although it's very difficult to get a glimpse of it), since she is shown in a picture smiling, and actually smiles during a camping trip, although she quickly and vehemently denies it when Yuzu points it out. Background Momo is the Ooarai Girls High School PR manager of the student council who is resposible for the revival of her school's Sensha-dō team because of the school's financial problems and in danger of closing (although at the beginning this is not revealed). After Ooarai's long lost tanks had been found, she was the one to assign them to the various teams. During the exhibition match against St. Gloriana Girls High School, Momo missed a point-blank range on St. Gloriana's tank commanded by Darjeeling and their tank was hit instead. During the semi-final round match of the Sensha-dō competition against Pravda Girls High School, after Ooarai's tanks are forced to hide into a large house to recuperate, Pravda's overall commander Katyusha offered Miho and the rest of Ooarai Sensha-dō team three hours to decide whether to surrender. Momo confessed to Miho that if they are unable to win the tournament, their school will be closed, which led to Miho to decide to fight on. During that match, she finally gave up her gunner's position to Anzu. Prior to the round match of Sensha-dō competition against Kuromorimine Girls High School, Momo suggested that the Anglerfish Team's tank to be added with "Schurzens" or armored skirt; when the Student Council's tank was converted into a Hetzer, she took over the loader position. After winning the tournament, she tried to thank Miho for making the victory possible, but broke down crying. Trivia *All 3 members of the Turtle Team have fruit-based names. As for Momo's case, her name means "peach". *Her favorite flower is Gerbera and her favorite tank is the German Tiger II. *When Katyusha demands Ooarai's surrender Momo responds by saying "nuts". This is a reference to Anthony McAuliffe who in the Battle of the Bulge was encircled and demanded to surrender. In response he sent a note to the Germans with the solitary word "nuts" *In the manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu, she is taken POW by Anzio Girls High School during their visit to Oaarai, however with her strong personality she manages go up into Anzio's chain of command and become Duce, changing her name to Momochovy, for Anchovy's despair. *Momo seems to be a skilled ballet dancer by performing a 32-revolution pirouette without problems. *As of Girls und Panzer Der Film she has one confirmed hit on one of St.Gloriana's Crusader Mark IIIs (Rosehip's Crusader) albeit the fact that her shot was approximately 25 meters off target due to her trying to disable Darjeeling's Churchill Mark VII **Chronologically, Momo scored one hit before the one in the Film on a R35 at point-blank range during the practice match against Maginot Girls' Academy in the spin-off manga. *She has a younger brother. *Momo's birthday is the May 5th, the same date in 1945 as the Prague Uprising. Gallery es:Momo Kawashima vi:Kawashima Momo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Turtle Team Category:Loaders Category:Gunners Category:Ooarai Girls' High School